Kurada no Ken Jutsu
Ability: Kekkei Genkai: Sword making Rank of Jutsu: depends on density Range of Jutsu:N/A Description:/b The user Uses their iron filled blood to form a solid katana with no hilt. The katana has different densities depending on the users rank. AS: Up to normal sword hardness Genin: Up to iron hardness Chunin: Up to steel hardness Jounin: Up to diamond hardness Sannin/Kage: same as jounin Only the users first sword is this powerful. The rest are one rank weaker. Normally only two swords can be made at once. One for each hand. Jutsu: Dissolve Rank: AS Range: N/A Description: The user can absorb any metal that they touch and create blood for themselves. This does not apply to custom weapons. If the object is bigger than something you can hold only part of it will be dissolved. If the user is trapped in metal they may absorb part of it to escape. Jutsu: Blood metal repairing Rank: Chunin Range: N/A Description: The user may use his blood to repair almost any injury. this can even repair lost organs(cept the heart). It cannot regrow entire limbs but can regrow fingers. This jutsu is prevented if their are any poisons in the users blood. Also after using this jutsu the user will be fatigued if the injury was worse than a cut. Jutsu: Karada no ken: Body of blades Rank of Jutsu: Chunin Range of Jutsu:N/A Description:/b The user draws metal from their body and expels swords from all over it. These swords are only as hard as basic katanas. They all break after on post. This is mainly a defensive jutsu to use when injured. Jutsu: Karada no ken: Explosion Rank of Jutsu: jounin Range of Jutsu:N/A Description:/b Similar to body of blades. ThIs Jutsu expels a storm of swords from the users body. The swords shatter upon hitting anything harder than bone. They are also not very fast, but there are around a hundred of them so a few are likely to do something if not at least be a major distraction. After using this jutsu the user must be stationary for one post. They may fall to the side or lift their arms, but will need to let their blood recirculate. Jutsu: Bloody Hell Rank: Jounin+(two jounin slots) Range: 30 meters Description: The user Does the same handsigns for the Explosion, but this time Jumps into the air and fires all the swords into the ground making sure not to hit the target. When the swords hit the ground they splash back into gray specked blood. While falling the user does another set of handsigns and hit the ground with their hands. All the blood spatters release a sword that stays stationary like a trap. Jutsu: Flashing Blindness Rank: Chuunin Range: Melee Description: The User Uses their reflective eyes as mirrors. If an opponent uses a Jutsu or weapon that creates a bright flash of light Their eyes will reflect a portion of the flash so that the opponent is blinded as well. During the day the sun may be used for this jutsu. The downside is that if your opponent is too far away or isn't looking you just wasted a jutsu for nothing. Jutsu: Claw Throwing Rank: Chunin Range: Same as kunai Description: The user uses sharp fingernails to cut into their body and throws blood at the opponent. This blood solidifies into moon shaped metal half-circles. These fly strait forward and apart from being wider and heavier are no different than kunai. If they hit something harder than they are they will splash and become a puddle of blood. Jutsu: Lashing spikes Rank: Chuunin Range: 30 meters Description: The user locates and focuses on a puddle of their blood that has been lost due to battle or self injury. The user does handsigns once focused and creates up to three iron hard metal spikes from the blood spatter. This jutsu only works if the blood is on something something solid. puddles of blood will thin out in water. Jutsu: Blood red slash Rank: Jounin Range: Medium Description: This jutsu is dangerous to the user and the opponent. First the user stabs themself to cover their sword in blood. Then they cut and send the blood flying at their opponent in a wave or straight line. If this stage misses you injured yourself for nothing. If the blood hits the opponent then the user does a number of signs and the blood turns into an meatl spike going into the opponent. Jutsu: Flying circus Rank: SS Range:50 meter orb Description: You must be sannin to learn this technique. The user again jumps into the air but this time sends diamond hard swords in an orb around them. When these swords reach a certain point without hitting an opponent they explode and release three more swords that are hard as steel. When these swords travel enough without hitting an opponent they explode releasing two swords. These will the do the same releasing four swords. This jutsu is nearly impossible to dodge. The turn after this jutsu the opponent may auto hit you and you get the same debuff as a taijutsu user who has opened four gates. Thus it is a risky jutsu and should only be used when it is greatly needed.